


Coffee (Fucking) In The Morning

by Phillipa19



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking games are fun, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Girl Direction, Hand Jobs, Morning Sex, Never Have I Ever, Oral Sex, Pining, Side Lilo - Freeform, Smut, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, although only Harry is a girl, cis!girl Harry, girl!Harry, i hate the word fingering so much and i don't know why, i have no idea how to tag this, mentions of both of them sleeping with other people but no actual scenes including that, the tiniest drop of angst ever, tiny skirts and a gratuitous lack of underwear on Harry's part, university au because why not, yay for bisexual Harry and bisexual Zayn, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipa19/pseuds/Phillipa19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>She was morning breath kisses and sleepy eyes, skin still patterned with creases from his sheets.</em><br/> </p><p>***</p><p>Zayn has been enthralled by Harry ever since she literally tripped and landed in his lap, but he's known from the start that she never wanted love from him. Falling in love with his 'best friend with benefits' was probably not Zayn's smartest idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKay I have no idea what this is but I'm sad so I'm avoiding my emotions by writing about other people's. Also, Zarry smut yay.
> 
> The title is from 'Coffee (F***ing)' by Miguel ft. Wale.
> 
> I hope you like it :)

When Zayn came back to his room to find Harry star-fished on his bedroom floor, he wasn’t really all that surprised. Her long limbs were pale and bare; as per usual she was dressed as minimally as possible whilst still being relatively decent for public interactions. He still remembers the time she’d gotten in trouble with some of the higher up staff of the University for ‘indecent exposure’ when she’d gone to class in tiny denim shorts cut high up the curves of her arse, a teasing edge of pink lace knickers peeking out.

Zayn shrugged off his leather jacket, throwing it onto his computer chair, before stepping over Harry’s spread legs and sitting on his bed to tug off his boots.

“I take it the essay went well,” Zayn said with a slight smirk. Harry groaned in response and Zayn had to press his lips together tightly to stop his laugh. Harry sat up enough to be able to lean back on her elbows, legs still casually spread despite the denim skirt she’s wearing. Zayn had to fight not to glance down, but he knew Harry wouldn’t really care even if he did. He’d figured out a long time ago that when Harry awards intimacy to someone it isn’t revoked the second the sex is over, once she’s opened up she remains that way. It’s something Zayn envies about her, but he could never resent her for it when Zayn was one of the very people she has awarded that trust to.

“I think I misspelled my name,” Harry muttered, pink lips pushed out in a dramatic pout. The thin strap of her pale pink vest had fallen down her shoulder and it drew Zayn’s gaze over and over until he gave in and leaned down to tug it back up. Harry allowed the touch but gave him a confused glance.

“You’ll have done fine. You always do,” Zayn said casually, and when he moved to lay on the bed he heard Harry huff out a stress filled breath.

A moment later she was climbing up onto the bed and throwing herself down on top of him, Zayn letting out a sound of surprise at the sudden weight on his chest. Harry was anything but dainty. She was at least an inch taller than Zayn with long limbs and clumsy feet. Her hips curved beautifully though she had a small bum she liked to complain about. Her chest was small, small enough that often Harry refused to bother with a bra. Her waist was little and she had the sweetest curve to her tummy that Zayn loved to cup his hand over, loved to press his fingers into her soft skin. She was everything Zayn had never thought he wanted in a woman and yet here she was in all her spectacular beauty and Zayn was helpless not to fucking adore her.

He raised a hand to brush her frizzy curls away from her face, the deep-brown hair soft and fluffy beneath his palm. Harry shuffled to lay on her stomach atop him, her chin leant on her folded hands on his chest. Her green eyes were stunning so close up and Zayn stared unabashedly, lifting a hand to stroke over the cupid’s bow of her top lip. She smiled at him, a gentle smile that none the less brought out her dimples.

Zayn had no idea what he’d done to deserve her as a friend, but he sure as hell was thankful for it.

Zayn strained his neck to lift up and press a kiss to the end of her nose but it was worth it for the way she wrinkled her nose and huffed out a laugh.

“You have the prettiest eyes,” Harry murmured with a smile, unapologetic in her affections. Zayn huffed out a laugh at that, stroking his thumb over her cheekbone.

“ _Handsome_ ,” Zayn corrected, “Gotta keep up my manly image,” Zayn winked and Harry snorted unattractively which made Zayn love her all the more.

“Oh piss off. I suck your dick when I’m bored, I’m pretty sure that means I’m allowed to call you pretty if I want,” Harry said with a roll of her eyes and Zayn let out a bark of laughter that was far louder than he’d intended. Harry looked thrilled with his laughter and Zayn pressed a laughing kiss to her cheek.

“That’s fair,” Zayn agreed, an edge of laughter still playing in his voice.

Harry’s phone rang against Zayn’s hip, blaring out some The Weeknd song he’d shown her once. It stopped ringing before she could wiggle it out of the pocket of her too-tight skirt and she huffed out a sigh before looking at the screen. Zayn knew better than to ask who it was.

Thing is, Harry has never lied to him. Zayn knows she sleeps with other people and she knows Zayn does too, although if he’s honest he’s becoming less and less interested in sleeping with anyone but her. They’d been friends since she’d literally tripped and fallen into his lap during freshers week; they’d been fucking since that same night. They’re now in the second half of their second year at Uni and Zayn thinks falling for her had been inevitable. Not once has he ever resented her for the way she acts. How could he resent her? He’d known from the start; she’d sat on his lap in some dingy club and looked at him with too-wide honest eyes and told him she wanted to fuck him but that she’d never love him. Said the words as if they were common place on her tongue. At the time he’d barely known her and the possibility of loving her had made him scoff, but the paleness of her bare thighs had made him nod along and let her lead him into the toilets where he’d fucked her against a wall.

Now, looking at her laid across his chest and typing out a text, he knows he’d been an idiot to scoff at the thought of never being loved by her.

Harry threw her phone on the duvet beside them and leaned up to press a gentle kiss to Zayn’s lips that coaxed him into a soft smile no matter how hard he fought it.

“Niall is having a party tonight. Come with me?” Harry asked against his mouth and Zayn groaned and let his head fall back, their lips parting.

“Haz,” Zayn groaned, brows furrowed.

“ _Pleeeeeeeease_?” Harry whined, leaning up to nip his chin with her teeth.

“You know I hate those fuckin’ parties,” Zayn mumbled and Harry cheekily slid a hand to his hip to slip under his tshirt. Her long fingers stroked over the skin of his ribs and Zayn sighed.

“I’ll owe you,” Harry sing-songed in what she obviously thought was a persuasive voice. Zayn raised an eyebrow at her with a dry twist to his lips and she pouted prettily at him.

He reached up to grip the back of her neck, tugging her into a deep kiss whilst simultaneously twisting his hips so that their positions switched and he had her below him, his hips cradled between her soft thighs. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his hips, more affection in her hands than lust even as her denim skirt rolled up her hips to reveal soft, pink skin covered in delicate lace.

“Fine,” Zayn muttered petulantly against her mouth and he felt her immediate smile against his lips. Her hands trailed down his back to grip his arse and squeeze appreciatively, making Zayn huff out a laugh as she’d obviously intended.

***

The room felt thick and heavy and far too loud. Zayn stood with his back against the wall, sipping his too-warm beer and routinely searching the mass of writhing bodies for one in particular. When he finally spotted Harry she was pressed up against some girl Zayn didn’t know, their mouths a centimetre apart as they moved slowly to the heavy bass of _“Dancin’, dancin’, dancin’ like you fucking got a reason”._

“You have it so bad,” a voice beside him laughed and Zayn sighed before turning to face Niall and his overly bright blue eyes.

“Fuck off,” Zayn replied casually, taking another sip from his bottle of beer.

“You should probably tell her about your undying love, you know,” Niall said with a smirk and Zayn rolled his eyes.

“She looks good tonight,” the guy beside Niall said appreciatively. Zayn is pretty sure his name is Jake. He’s one of Niall’s twatty friends so Zayn makes a point to a avoid him.

“She does,” Zayn agrees softly because it’s nothing but the truth. He glances over at her, a wide grin on her face as she dances with some guy now. She’s wearing some tiny white tennis skirt she’d made Zayn buy her from American Apparel for Christmas; it was probably the best £46 he’d ever spent. A tiny black crop top, that looked like she’d cut a normal tshirt up herself, was so short that when she raised her arms he could see the under-curves of her bare breasts. Looks like she’d avoided a bra once again. He looked down at her feet and smiled, she had on a pink pair of converse that were half way to falling apart, the same shoes she wore almost every day. Her curls fell loose all the way to the dip of her back and her cheeks were flushed with exertion unhindered by makeup since she hadn’t bothered with putting any on. She was fucking stunning.

Jake suddenly burst out laughing just as Zayn registered Harry’s face turning stormy.

“Did that guy just grab her arse?” Jake laughed and Niall smacked him on the arm so Zayn didn’t have to.

Harry came storming over a moment later, stealing Zayn’s beer to down the rest of it, her pale throat working beautifully in front of Zayn’s eyes. Zayn brought a hand up to cup one of her hips more in a ‘I’m so happy you’re close enough to touch’ way than a gropey way.

“I fucking _hate_ guys,” Harry muttered as she lowered the now empty bottle from her shiny pink lips. Zayn raised an eyebrow at her and she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “Not including you, of course.”

“Hey!” Niall protested and Harry gave him a half-hearted glare.

“You literally tripped me over earlier so that you could see up my skirt,” Harry pointed out, but not like she actually cared all that much, Zayn, however, turned to glare at the blond lad who was suddenly blushing a deep red.

“How was I supposed to know you weren’t wearing underwear?!” Niall demanded and Harry snorted. Zayn’s breath caught in his throat as he gave Harry’s skirt a considering look.

“That guy,” Harry started, spinning to blatantly point out some lad on the dance floor, “Just stuck his hand up my skirt and grabbed my bare arse,” Harry said with an infuriated expression. Zayn felt anger simmer low in his abdomen but smiled at her instead.

“And why is he still standing?” Zayn grinned and Harry smacked him in the chest before cuddling close so that Zayn would wrap his arms around her waist, he did so happily.

“He’s taller than me!” Harry said indignantly, “Go punch him for me,” she demanded with a frown and Zayn scoffed.

“ _You’re_ taller than me, never mind him,” Zayn pointed out and Harry rolled her eyes.

“Whimp,” she muttered playfully.

“Tart,” Zayn replied in the same tone.

“I’ll go knock him out,” Jake said with a shrug, eyes filled with something sly. Zayn sighed and Niall laughed.

“Mate, give up,” Niall said.

Harry got this calculating look in her eyes and Zayn sighed once again. She tugged herself out of his arms and swayed her way over to Jake. Jake eyed her body with open appreciation that made Zayn want to hit him.

“You’d really go punch him for me?” Harry asked in an overly breathless voice, eyes wide and hands cupped under her chin in a way that had tugged up her crop top and exposed the pale, delicate skin of the bottom of one of her breasts.

“Fuck yes,” Jake said with a cocky grin.

“Aww casual violence,” Harry purred before suddenly dropping the act, “ain’t that just romantic,” she muttered with a roll of her eyes before flouncing away, blowing Zayn a kiss before prowling in the direction of the dance floor once again. Niall started laughing so loudly Zayn winced through his grin and Jake looked miffed.

“What a bitch,” Jake muttered and Zayn turned on him with a glare that made Niall look a little anxious.

“Oi,” Zayn snapped warningly and Jake rolled his eyes.

“Seriously, Malik, has she not bitten off your dick yet?” Jake said with a lewd look in his eyes that made Zayn once again want to punch him.

“Shut the fuck up, Jake,” Zayn snapped at the same time as Niall.  
Zayn turned back to the dance floor and found Harry laughing into the neck of a girl he knows is in one of her classes. It was like a punch to the chest, her smile. It really wasn’t fair that she was so beautiful, how had Zayn ever stood a chance?

***

He let Harry wear his leather jacket on the way home since the temperature had dropped considerably. He was shaking in just his tshirt but her surprised smile when he’d handed it to her had been worth it.

When she skipped ahead and jumped up onto a bench to balance along the edge of it, arms spread wide, the edge of her skirt flipped in the wind and he got a snap shot of the lower curves of her bare arse.

“That skirt is seriously short,” Zayn muttered and Harry shot him a grin.

“It’s purposefully short,” Harry replied smugly.

“And what’s the purpose then?” Zayn shot back, making Harry giggle and turn to look at him over her shoulder.

“That look on your face,” Harry replied cheerily and Zayn flipped her off.

When they finally got back to Zayn’s student housing room Harry immediately went to raid his tiny hip-high fridge, which had her bending over and giving him a perfect view of, well, everything. He swallowed thickly and clasped his fingers together to keep himself from touching.

“You know, it’d be great if you could go food shopping at some point,” Harry muttered with a frustrated huff as she shoved aside various take away boxes.

“Uh, yeah,” Zayn replied awkwardly, eyes still riveted on where she was utterly bare.

“I mean, there is no nutritional value _at all_ in anything in here,” Harry whined, shifting to bend lower and Zayn had to close his eyes.

“H? I’m gonna need you to put on some underwear before we can continue this conversation,” Zayn said, a whiny edge to his voice that he stubbornly ignored.

“Huh? Oh,” he heard her breathe out, her voice full of mischief in that last word.

He didn’t hear her approach but suddenly her soft hands were on the sides of his face and her lips were gentle on his for only a moment.

“I wanna go to bed,” she murmured and Zayn nodded, opening his eyes to follow her to his bed. He stood at the side and stripped down to his boxers, dumping his clothes on the floor and sliding under the sheets with exhaustion settling in his bones. He looked up to watch as a now shirtless Harry unzipped her tiny skirt, wiggled her hips to get it down and let it pool around her ankles. She stepped out of the material and unashamedly walked over to his drawers to tug out one of his baggier tshirts. She tugged the material over her head but left her bottom half bare, the tshirt landing teasingly just below the curve of her pert little arse. She grabbed a bobble from his desk, one of a collection she kept here, and pulled her hair up into a bun on top of her head.

She walked to the foot of the bed and crawled her way up, sliding in beside Zayn as they turned on their sides to face one another.

He lived for the nights she stayed with him, partly because he knew she wasn’t with anyone else, and partly because he could pretend for a little while that she was just as attached to him as he was to her.

She gave him a soft smile across the pillows and he couldn’t help but lift a hand to trail his fingers across her cheek.

“Jake asked me if you’d bitten off my dick yet,” Zayn said and grinned when it made her snort out a laugh into her pillow. His pillow.

“He’s just mad I wouldn’t put his dick in my mouth if he paid me,” Harry said, her green eyes dancing with laughter but soft with sleepiness.

“I should fucking hope not,” Zayn mumbled and Harry bit her bottom lip with a small smile.

“Jealous?” Harry murmured and Zayn glared at her. She giggled and shuffled closer to cuddle into his chest, her lips pressed to his collar bone. “You know you’re my favourite,” Harry whispered and Zayn exhaled wearily, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight.

Sometimes he really wished things were simpler.

***

He woke up to find himself pushed up against the wall, Harry’s long limbs taking up most of the bed as she lay on her back and snored loudly. He leaned over with a sigh and pinched her nose, which made her frown sleepily ad shuffle until she was curled up on her side, no longer snoring, thankfully.

“Haz?” Zayn muttered after checking his alarm clock. “You have fifteen minutes until your lecture.”

“Shut up,” she muttered grumpily, smushing her face into the pillow. “It’s so warm in here,” she whined, kicking her legs until she was free of the covers.

“You’re a fucking toddler,” Zayn muttered, but then his eyes caught on the way his tshirt had bunched up under her breasts to leave the rest of her beautifully bare. He shuffled closer and slid down the bed until he could press a tentative kiss to her stomach. Harry sighed above him, rolling onto her back and threading one hand through his hair and it was a clear ‘yes’ that he thanked her for with another kiss. He glanced up to meet her sleepy gaze and soft smile, kissing his way down her stomach lazily.

“You’re gonna make me miss my lecture,” Harry whispered with a cheeky smile.

“Do you care?” He whispered against her skin, his chin brushing against the triangle of soft, dark hairs between her thighs.

“Nope,” she whispered back cheerily, happily spreading her thighs when he tapped a finger against her hip. He settled on his stomach between her thighs and pressed slow kisses to the soft skin there, sucking a love bite that would bloom a brilliant purple against her pale skin. He kissed down to her knee and back up to her hip and then repeated the process on her other leg.

When her hips started to shift restlessly he gave in and leaned in to press a wet kiss directly between her legs. He heard her breathing stutter but didn’t give her chance to settle before licking slowly through her wet heat, up to press a gentle kiss to her clit. She hummed softly in pleasure and he felt himself harden fully at the sound.

He fell into a rhythm, licking and kissing and sucking before dipping down to fuck into her body with his tongue, her hips shifting to ride against his face. His cheeks were slick with her, his tongue covered in her, his lungs dragging in desperate breaths that tasted like her. He gripped her thighs and pressed his face closer. She was fucking divine.

She moaned softly as she rode against his face, the sounds getting a little louder every time he fucked his tongue into her.

“Zayn,” Harry whined and he pulled his face back to look up at her, his lips parted as he panted against her pink, wet lips. She looked down her body at him and made grabby hands, her expression desperate, and he grinned wickedly, licking over her clit once more before crawling up her body. He helped her pull off his tshirt and he used the material to wipe of his face, rasping it over his stubble.

He leaned over the edge of the bed to grab a condom from his bedside table and he felt Harry’s hands go to his hips to yank on the elasticated band of his boxers. He dropped the condom on the bed beside him and shuffled out of the tight black material, Harry watching him with openly hungry eyes, her lips bitten a deep, stinging red.

He rolled the condom on and knelt between her thighs, one hand going to the bed beside her head, the other to grip the base of his dick. He rubbed the head through her slick folds and watched as her eyelashes fluttered at the feeling.

She grabbed the back of his neck to tug him into a biting kiss before whining: “Get in me!” into his mouth.

Zayn grinned and did as he was told, slowly pressing himself inside of her and when he finally bottomed out Harry let out a helplessly desperate noise. She’d once confessed to him that she loved that first thrust, that first stretch of his hard length inside of her.

She hummed and kissed him deeply, slowly, the kiss filled with something he couldn’t name. She brought her legs around his hips to hold him close and he went down on his elbows on either side of her shoulders. He rocked into her, keeping his hips close to press deep inside of her whilst the front of his hips pressed to her clit. He moved slowly, steadily, a relentless grind that had her whimpering and biting down on his shoulder, his own mouth pressed to the side of her neck.

The thing is, people glanced at Harry’s tiny shorts and flirty smile and assumed she was the feverish fuck in a dirty bathroom stall type of girl, and she could be if she felt like it. But most of the time Harry was slow, lazy morning sex with the sunlight golden over her skin and her hair still tangled in a messy bun. She was morning breath kisses and sleepy eyes, skin still patterned with creases from his sheets. He loved her in the afternoon with grass in her hair and books spread around her long legs. He loved her in the evening in a too small skirt and a drink in her hand. But he loved her the most in the morning when her green eyes were soft with sleep and her thighs would part to cradle him as sweetly as the tender kisses pressed to his tattooed chest.

He fucked into her as she came, her lips pressing shut as she held her breath and went silent, her arms clinging to him before she sighed out and relaxed into the bed sheets, looking utterly obscene below him and making his own orgasm kick him in the gut in surprise. He came hard into the condom, muffling a groan against her shoulder as her fingers carded gently through his hair.

“Hmmm, love a good morning orgasm, I do,” Harry said, voice filled with satisfaction and he laughed into her neck. When she laughed in response he groaned at the way her internal muscles tightened around his sensitive cock. He pulled out slowly, Harry’s nose scrunching up a little in distaste at the drag of the condom. He pulled it off and tied the end, reaching over the side of the bed to throw it into his bin. That done Harry yanked his arm until he fell down beside her on the bed. She wrapped around him like a vine and he happily did the same to her, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

“Fuck, I _love_ you,” Zayn whispered breathlessly into her hair without even thinking before freezing in panic. Harry shuffled up so she could look into his wide, terrified eyes.

“I know you do,” she whispered back, like it was a secret between them, her eyes a little sad. She trailed her fingers over his lips and he forced himself to relax. She hadn’t jumped out of his bed and ran away at least. Well, in for a penny, in for a pound, he thought.

“Would it be so terrible to love me back?” Zayn whispered, her fingertips still pressed to his lower lip. She looked up at him sadly.

“You deserve someone far better than me, Zayn Malik,” she whispered back, but before he could respond she was silently sliding out of his bed and walking to his bathroom. He heard the shower turn on a moment later and sighed heavily, rubbing his hand down his face.

He waited for a moment before going to join her. When he climbed in behind her she gave him a wary look but relaxed when he simply pressed a kiss to the wet skin of her shoulder. She relaxed back against him and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, imagining what it’d be like to be loved by Harry Styles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll proof read this tomorrow maybe because I'm sleepy, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> I blame Carlee for Lilo and for Niall in a bra. 
> 
> I hope this isn't rubbish.  
> Enjoy? xx

 

The second Zayn walked through the door of Liam’s flat he was jumped on by a blur with bright blue eyes.

“Nice to see you too, Lou,” Zayn laughed, hugging Louis back. The shorter boy bit him on the shoulder hard enough to make Zayn hiss but danced away with a laugh when Zayn would have retaliated.

Louis ran around the corner and a large crash sounded a moment later, followed by Liam’s “OH _FOR FUCK SAKE_ , LOUIS!” Zayn huffed a laugh and kicked off his shoes beside the front door, turning to shut it behind him.

He followed the sound of Liam grumbling to find him on his knees attempting to clean up a mess of what looked like cake batter.

“The fuck?” Zayn questioned, coming to a stop with his him against the marble counter.

“Hey,” Liam said with a grimace, a stripe of batter down his face that suggested Louis’ involvement. Louis gave Zayn a wide grin from his place perched on the kitchen side and Zayn rolled his eyes in reply.

“Why were you making cake?” Zayn asked.

“I thought it’d be nice!” Liam snapped, defensive, and Zayn held his hands up in mock surrender.

“He’s just pissed because I refused to help,” Louis supplied cheerily.

“And why did you refuse to help?” Zayn asked, not entirely certain he wanted to know.

“He wanted to put weed in the cake,” Liam supplied and Zayn laughed.

“You also wouldn’t let me lick batter off of your abs, which really is unfair, Li,” Louis said casually and Zayn stuck his tongue out in disgust.

“You two are sickening. I need a drink,” Zayn said and Louis happily hopped down from the counter to pass him a beer.

As Zayn took the first sip of his beer a knock sounded at the front door to Liam and Louis’ flat making Zayn shoot Louis a questioning look.

“Li invited Niall,” Louis supplied and Zayn nodded. The front door opened a moment later when no one bothered to answer it.

“YOU FUCKING _TWATS_. YOU’RE RUDE AS SHIT,” Niall cheerily called from the front door and Zayn snorted into his beer.

Niall came wandering into the kitchen just then and immediately pulled Liam into a headlock that the more heavily muscled man escaped easy enough.

What Zayn wasn’t expecting was Jake to walk in after him and then, of all people, Harry to follow soon after. Zayn choked on the sip of beer he’d taken and Harry shot him a soft smile that sent butterflies whirling through his abdomen.

The others welcomed one another and introductions were done for Harry who Liam and Louis had never met before, though they’d heard enough from Zayn to start shooting him curious- and in the case of Louis, smug- looks across the wide kitchen.

When the others had drinks and had quickly started up multiple overlapping conversations, Harry wandered over to where Zayn stood picking at the label on his drink. She took his hand and silently led him out of the kitchen and into the corridor for relative privacy.

“Hey,” she whispered as Zayn leaned his back against the cold wall with a sigh.

“Hey,” Zayn whispered back, helpless but to lift his hand and cup the side of her face. She smiled at him warmly and leaned into the touch whilst leaning forwards to press her front to his.

“Niall invited me . . . I hope that’s okay,” Harry said, her wide, green eyes open and honest as they looked into his. He brought his other hand up to stroke over her bare hip, pressing into the soft curve there.

She looked incredible. Her legs long and beautiful in low riding, skin tight, white jeans. Her feet were clad in a pair of black flip flops he was pretty sure she’d actually stolen from him, their too large shape a good indicator that he was correct in that assumption. On her top half she wore an overly large white racer-back vest that didn’t hide much of the fluorescent pink bikini top she wore beneath it. Her hair was shoved into a messy ponytail that left curled tendrils of hair to tickle the sides of her face.

“Of course it’s okay,” Zayn said with a squeeze of her hip. He moved the hand from her cheek to pull on the end of her ponytail playfully and she pouted at him.

“So, do I get a kiss hello or . . .” Harry trailed off with a playful expression and Zayn immediately tugged her into a soft kiss that was more the meeting of two smiles than anything.

“Hello,” Zayn murmured against her mouth and he felt her lips curl into a happy smile. He brushed a thumb over one of her dimples.

“Hello,” she sighed back happily, relaxing against him even more. He gave her a grin and casually slid his hands down to cup the curves of her arse appreciatively, making her snort unattractively into his neck. “Come on, we’d better go join in the fun.” Harry grinned, leaning back and walking back into the kitchen without making sure Zayn would follow, but of course he did, he always would.

Louis wolf-whistled as they came back into the room and Harry flipped him off with a smirk that made Louis point at her and declare: “I like you.”

***

The night progressed with far too much alcohol, an under-cooked cake, and multiple pizzas from the takeaway down the road.

Zayn doesn’t know how he got tricked into joining the others in a circle on the floor for a game of truth or dare, but he thinks Harry is to blame since he’s never been able to say no to the girl.

“I am _not_ doing that,” Louis said imperiously and Zayn laughed into the side of Harry’s neck, his stomach hurting from the amount of times he’d laughed already.

“Don’t be such a spoil sport!” Niall crowed from the other side of the circle where he sat wearing Harry’s spare bra from her overnight bag. He hadn’t been dared to, Zayn doesn’t think, but he’s a little blurry on how that came to be.

“I’m sure you’d look gorgeous,” Harry said brightly, cheeks pink with alcohol and amusement. She held up the white material that had Louis glowering heavily and Zayn snorted behind one hand. Liam was suspiciously quiet the whole time and Jake was pissing himself laughing next to Niall.

“You chose dare, mate,” Zayn pointed out happily.

“That didn’t mean I’d agree to cross-dressing!” Louis shrieked.

“Oh, stop being such a baby,” Harry muttered before crawling across the circle and helping Louis into her white tennis skirt once he’d finally stopped bitching and pulled off his skinny jeans. She tied the front of his tshirt in a knot at the front to give the effect of a crop top and sat back happily as Louis stood with a furious expression.

“Your arse looks killer,” Niall said with a shocked expression and Zayn had to nod in agreement. The skirt barely covered Louis’ arse and it was a good thing the other boy had on a pair of tiny black boxers. Zayn glanced at Liam to find him blushing a deep, vibrant red and staring up at Louis with something like awe in his eyes.

“I think Liam agrees,” Jake sniggered and Zayn almost knocked over his beer whilst laughing at the guilty look on Liam’s face.

“Liam,” Louis snapped disapprovingly to which Liam could only hide behind a pillow. Louis huffed and stripped out of the skirt quickly, pulling his jeans back on with a curious look at his embarrassed boyfriend.

“Okay, I’m bored of this game now,” Louis declared and Harry laughed loudly, not stopping when Louis threw her skirt so it landed on her face.

“Let’s play never have I ever,” Jake suggested with a grin and a sly look at Harry that made Zayn sigh. The guy was never gonna give up.

“That sounds fun,” Harry said, pulling the skirt off of her head and dumping it behind her.

“Okay, Niall, you go first and then we’ll go clockwise,” Liam instructed and Louis rolled his eyes before pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s stubbled jaw.

“Never have I ever . . . kissed someone of the same sex,” Niall grinned at Louis indignant squawk. Everyone drank except Jake. Harry shot Zayn an assessing, curious look that he responded to with a wink.

“Never have I ever had sex with someone of the same sex,” Harry said next and she, Liam, a grumpy Louis, and Zayn all drank.

“This game is fixed,” Louis grumbled.

“Never have I ever cheated on someone whilst in a relationship,” Zayn said and Jake and Niall drank. Jake with a shrug and Niall with a guilty look.

“What?! On who?” Louis demanded of Niall and the blond boy shrugged.

“That Laura from high school. I didn’t even fucking know we were together, man,” Niall said with a bewildered expression that made Harry snort into the slice of pizza she was currently shoving into her mouth. She gave Zayn a greasy smile and he rolled his eyes at her.

“Never have I ever licked peanut butter off of someone’s dick,” Liam said and Louis smacked him in the face with a pillow.

“This game is fucking _fixed!_ Fuck all of you!” Louis snapped before taking a drink of his beer, Liam laughing loudly next to him, eyes scrunched up and cheeks flushed.

“You two have the weirdest fucking sex life I’ve ever known,” Niall commented and Louis glared at him.

“Never have I ever used an anal plug,” Louis crowed happily and shamelessly took a drink whilst smugly watching a bright red and embarrassed Liam reluctantly take a sip. Zayn laughed hard but had to hack on a cough when Harry taking a drink nearly made him choke on his own saliva. She shrugged at his wide eyed look and he gave her an appreciative once over that made her grin cheekily.

“Never have I ever had a threesome,” Jake said, his eyes avidly watching Harry. But to Jake's surprise- and a little to Zayn’s if he’s honest- Harry didn’t drink. In fact she looked distinctly uncomfortable with the thought. Zayn quietly reached out and threaded his fingers through hers, a comforting gesture that earned him one of her shaky smiles that meant she was more uncomfortable than she was letting on. He frowned, the thought of Harry anything but happy made his chest hurt. He quickly reached out and tugged her until she grasped his intentions and easily shuffled to sit between his legs with her back to his chest. Zayn wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back into him gratefully, turning her head to press a kiss to the hollow of his neck.

“Never have I ever fallen in love with someone,” Niall said with a grin at Louis’ furious expression, but Zayn’s attention was on the way Harry tensed in his arms. Zayn knew he probably shouldn’t do it, but he refused to lie, so he lifted his bottle and took a long sip. Harry seemed to flinch away from him and all of a sudden she was up on her feet and storming from the room.

Zayn sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face wearily. When he looked back up Liam was giving him a sympathetic look and he jerked his chin towards the kitchen before standing up and heading there. Zayn sighed before following the bulkier boy. He came to stand beside Liam, both leaning against the counter and sipping their beers.

“Do you remember how me and Lou were before we were a couple?” Liam asked quietly.

“Yeah. You bloody hated each other,” Zayn said, his voice filled with something a little like sadness and a lot like heart ache.

“I never hated him,” Liam laughed softly, fingers busy picking at the label on his drink. “Louis was bright and loud and fucking insane, but I wanted him from the second I saw him. He was everything I wasn’t, still is actually. I love that about him. But he’s also shit with emotional stuff. He loves me and he tells me that all of the time, as long as I say it first,” Liam said and Zayn gave him a curious look.

“After four years you still have to say it first?” Zayn asked, voice tinged with shock.

“Of course. Love isn’t perfect. Real love isn’t the bullshit they feed you in movies,” Liam shrugged, brown eyes filled with sincerity.

“Our relationship isn’t perfect or anything, we argue, we scream at each other, Louis throws things and I have to clean it up. Being in love means understanding that the other person isn’t perfect but staying anyway. Louis can’t say it first. Has never been able to. But I don’t expect that from him. I know him. I know how terrified he is of rejection. Even from me, the person he knows whole heartedly would never hurt him, he still has this voice in his head that tells him I might not say it back. So I say it first, but that doesn’t mean that he means it any less for going second,” Liam finished calmly and Zayn sighed, tipping sideways to lean against Liam’s shoulder. The other boy moved to wrap his arm around Zayn’s shoulder and Zayn accepted the side-hug gratefully.

“I told Harry I loved her and she was so sad,” Zayn started, his voice soft and quiet. “I fucking _love her_ and it kills me that I can’t make her happy.”

“Have you ever thought that maybe she’s sad because of something that happened before you?” Liam asked and Zayn pulled out from under his arm to give him a confused look. “Like, Zayn, for fuck sake she’s been all over you the entire time you’ve been here. She looks at you like you hung the stars in the fucking sky, mate, and you look at her with the same expression. Maybe she’s so . . . reluctant because something bad happened to her before she met you,” Liam reasoned with a shrug.

“But how the hell am I supposed to figure it out? Harry . . . She’s like thin air. Sometimes she’ll stroke through your hair and across your cheek but you can never hold onto her, you can never convince her to stay,” Zayn said, trying to ignore the sadness in his voice, “ _I_ can never convince her to stay.” Thing is, it’s been so long, so, _so_ long that he’s been in love with this girl. He just wants to be able to love her even if she’ll never love him back. But he’s getting more and more afraid that one day Harry will cut him off, will see he’s become far too attached and will cut him off completely.

“Maybe you should just be honest with her. Just lay all the cards on the table, what’s the worst that could happen?” Liam asked. Zayn laughed bitterly.

“She could leave me,” he replied and Liam gave him a sad look.

“But she’s not with you in the first place,” Liam pointed out gently, it was only the truth and it was a punch to the stomach. Zayn nodded and walked out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom he knew Harry was hiding in.

He knocked on the door softly, “Haz?”

“What?” she mumbled petulantly from the other side of the door and Zayn smiled despite himself.

“Can I come in?” Zayn asked.

“Why?” She replied, in that same furious tone that he knew had her pink lips pouted prettily.

“Because I miss your face,” Zayn said, part playful and part painfully honest. He heard her sigh.

“Fine. The door isn’t locked,” She murmured, so softly he barely heard her.

He turned the handle and slid into the room, shutting it behind him and flicking the lock so no one could barge in on them.

She was sat in the bath, her chin on top of her knees, her arms wrapped around her bent up legs.

“Can I come in?” he asked softly and she nodded, not looking up at him, but she slid forwards so there was space behind her for him.

He slid in behind her, legs on either side of her, and wrapped her tightly in his arms.

“Why are you hiding?” he murmured, lips pressed to her bare shoulder, and she turned her head to press her forehead against the corner of his.

“I don’t like Jake,” she said, an apparent non sequiter that none the less made Zayn huff out a laugh against her skin.

“I don’t like Jake either,” Zayn confessed and he caught her smile from the corner of his eye.

“Will you take me home?” she whispered after a few moments of comfortable- no, _comforting_ \- silence.

“Yeah. Your place or mine?” Zayn asked. If it was his she was staying over, if it was hers it meant a lonely walk back to his place, but he didn’t mind.

“Mine,” she murmured and he nodded, accepting the fact he’d be sleeping alone tonight, and helped her up and out of the bath before following her. She paused halfway down the hallway and her bruised eyes asked something of him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and left her in the hallway to go get her things from the living room.

“Hey, you alright, man?” Niall asked and Zayn nodded.

“I’m gonna take Harry home, she’s not feeling well. I think she ate too much pizza,” he lied with a false smile that everyone but Liam bought.

“See you later, man. Try not to take so long to fucking see me next time,” Louis said as he hugged him goodbye. Zayn hugged him back even tighter and promised he’d text. He said goodbye to the others before grabbing Harry’s bag and heading out of the room.

She looked so small alone in the doorway. It wasn’t a word he was used to using to describe Harry; small. She was usually so larger than life in both stature and personality. Bright eyes, a too-wide smile, and long, uncoordinated limbs; that was Harry styles. Not this slump-shouldered girl with pain in her eyes and a chapped lower lip from anxious teeth.

Zayn wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they left the flat and walked the short journey back to Harry’s student housing. The two flights of stairs up to her room took no time at all and too soon they were at her front door. When Harry unlocked and opened the front door Zayn leaned over the threshold to place her bag inside before taking a small step back.

“I’ll be at mine all tomorrow if you wanna come over, my class got cancelled,” Zayn said softly, one hand on the door frame. Harry stood in the doorway with her arms around herself and stared at him. Her eyes seemed to scan his face for something, trying to find something in his own eyes.

“Stay,” Harry whispered, voice husky with emotion. Zayn stared at her in silence for a few moments before nodding, too afraid of speaking and making her change her mind. He’d never been inside of Harry’s flat. He’d been to her front door plenty of times but not once has he ever stepped over the threshold completely. She’d never invited him and he would have never just presumed.

Harry stepped back and Zayn walked slowly inside. His eyes were restless, darting from object to object. He noted the abundance of soft toys on her bed, the old bed sheets with Spiderman on them, the ‘N Sync poster on the wall above her bed, and the worn out copies of Bukowski on her shelf that made Zayn roll his eyes. Her dirty converses on the floor at the foot of the bed, a lacy bra hung on the handle of her bathroom door, one of Zayn’s tshirts crumpled on top of her bed sheets like she’d slept in it. It was a mess and Zayn loved it, loved the chaos and the colours, so different to his own room decorated in darker colours with plain white sheets.

Zayn heard the door to the flat shut behind him as he shrugged off his leather jacket, placing it on her desk chair before toeing off his Doc Martins. He picked up his tshirt from her bed and turned to her with a raised eyebrow that made her blush a little.

“It’s comfy,” she muttered defensively.

When he sat down on her bed with a soft smile she shook her head and gave him a small smile back. She walked up to him and he spread his knees so she could stand between them, her hands coming up to play with his hair. He’d buzzed it short on the sides but left the top a little too long so that it curled on the ends and would fall to cover his face. Sometimes he steals one of her pale pink bobbles and uses it to tie it in a bun when he does his coursework.

“I have a wolf in my bed,” Harry murmured with laughter in her voice and Zayn turned his head to playfully nip at her wrist with his teeth. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead and he knew it wasn’t true but it made him feel loved even if she hadn’t meant it that way.

“You’re a very pretty wolf,” she said with mock seriousness, her eyes comically wide and her lips pouted and Zayn gave her a withering look before gripping her by the waist and tumbling her down onto him as he laid back on the bed. He held her to his chest and stroked a hand over her hair gently, pressing a kiss to the top of her head that he hoped made her feel loved too.

“I like it here,” he whispered into her hair and it felt like more than ‘ _I like your room_ ’, it was ‘ _I like being under you_ ’ and ‘ _I like being wrapped around you_ ’ and most importantly ‘ _I’m happiest when I’m with you_ ’.

Harry shuffled and sat up to straddle his hips, her hands spread over his ribs as she rucked his tshirt up to bare him for her touch. Her ponytail was lopsided and loose, her nose still pink from the cold, her white jeans had beer stains on them from earlier . . . he couldn’t look away.

“I . . .” he hesitated and she looked up from his skin to meet his honey-coloured eyes with the forest green of her own. “I don’t tell you enough how beautiful you are,” he whispered nervously, but he’d needed to say it, to make sure she knew. Her brows came together and her eyes looked a little damp and he feared he’d upset her until a delicate smile overtook her pink lips.

“You don’t need to say it. You make me feel so beautiful with just the way you look at me,” she shrugged, her voice so small and timid, like she was nervous too. Zayn loved her so fucking much. So he smiled widely and swallowed his nerves.

“I’m a pretty lucky wolf to have someone so beautiful on top of me,” Zayn replied playfully because this was all a very pretty game. This was a game that Harry only played with him if she felt safe and Zayn would swallow his heart until his throat bled if it kept her happy and in his arms.

“You’re so weird,” she replied, nose scrunched up and adorable.

“This is coming from _you_?” Zayn replied indignantly, making her laugh and lean down to kiss him with a smile still lingering on her lips. He stroked a thumb over her jaw as she kissed him the way she wanted to, so softly and slowly that he felt utterly claimed.

Their hands moved slowly, tugging at fabric and pulling on buttons and zippers until they were both naked and pressed close together, Zayn’s harsh lines softened by Harry’s plush curves. On their sides facing one another Harry pulled back from the kiss to meet his eyes, her fingertip stroking under his eye.

“You really are very pretty . . . how do you always end up in bed with someone like me?” she whispered, eyes wide with curiosity, like what she’d just said hadn’t stung Zayn’s heart.

“Because how can anyone else ever measure up for me when you’re the standard they’re set against?” Zayn said simply and Harry frowned, opened her mouth to protest, “You aren’t allowed to argue. You’re not allowed to insult my favourite person,” Zayn said firmly and she sighed before shaking her head with a smile.

“You’re my favourite too,” she whispered and he leaned in to kiss her because he’s helpless and she’s all he’d ever wanted even before he’d ever met her.

When the kiss took on an edge of desperation and Harry’s hand slid down his chest to wrap around him firmly, Zayn couldn’t help but moan into her mouth helplessly, and the sound had Harry’s hips rocking forward. Zayn kissed her harder, hissing when she nipped his bottom lip with her teeth, and slid his hand down her back. He stroked down the curve of her back, squeezed the soft flesh of her arse, and slid further down. Harry hummed happily and threw her leg over his hip to give him better access, his fingers sliding between the cheeks of her arse and further forward until his fingers met the soft, wet skin of her vagina. He stroked over her gently, gentle strokes that had her rocking back against his fingers with a demanding whimper into his mouth. He groaned into hers when she punished him with a hard squeeze to the base of his cock.

He gave in and stroked a little harder, moving further up to rub over her clit much to her approval, before dipping his fingers down and slowly easing one inside of her. She gasped into his mouth and he tensed at the pleasure that coursed through him at the sound.

“What do you want, Haz?” Zayn panted into her mouth, her hand insistent on his cock, his own fingers still lazily stroking her between her thighs.

“I don’t have any condoms,” she panted back.

“What do you want?” he repeated breathlessly and she started to wiggle around. Zayn removed his hands so she could turn until her back faced him. She scooted back and he groaned at the press the small curve of her arse against his sensitive cock. She reached back and grabbed his hand, leading it back between her thighs but from the front this time. He happily got back to work stroking her there as she reached back to grip his length once again. This angle was better, he could slide two fingers slowly into her as the heel of his palm worked over her clit. Harry happily rocked over his palm with sinuous movements over her hips and the sight of it almost had him coming into her soft hand, but he shut his eyes and grit his teeth and stupid male pride refused to let him come first.

It was like a challenge now, to get her to come first. He leaned forwards and kissed along her neck and shoulder, bringing his lips to her ear.

“You feel so good around my fingers, H. You’re so wet for me, I’m so lucky to have you like this, baby. You’re so beautiful, fucking yourself on my fingers,” Zayn murmured in her ear, voice rough with need, and she whimpered frustratedly, turning to hide her face in her bed sheets as her hips moved faster and he pumped his fingers more purposefully.

When she sucked in a deep breath and went quiet he felt her body pulse around his fingers and new she was coming. Her hand had involuntarily tightened around the head of his cock and he groaned and gave in, he came over the curve of her arse and the small of her back with a groan he muted by biting down on her pale shoulder. She melted back against him and he removed his fingers from between her thighs to hold her close, pressing loving kisses to any of her he could reach.

“What the fuck was that?” she asked breathlessly and he felt his cheeks flush.

“Uh . . .” he trailed off awkwardly. She wiggled around to face him and wouldn’t let him look away as she smiled up at him with heavy-lidded eyes.

“That was really hot,” she said with a playful smile and he blushed even harder. The effect of her all sultry and teasing was slightly ruined when she started to sing Jason Derulo’s ‘ _Talk Dirty 2 Me_ ’ with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

“Shut up,” he groaned, tugging her into his chest where she laughed against his tattooed skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be at least one more chapter to this. 
> 
> I really hope you liked this update, pretty please comment and let me know what you think? Please be nice if you hated it?
> 
> Thank you for reading :) xx

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably have one more chapter, maybe two, I dunno. 
> 
> Pretty please comment and let me know what you thought?
> 
> I'm over on tumblr at thedeliciousrude if you wanna come say hi :)


End file.
